Oliver X Sara
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Sara takes a break from the Legends to visit Oliver, and things start to move way to fast.


**Hey this is going to be a cheating story so if you don't like cheating stories then please don't read. Also Oliver cheated on Laurel with Sara, so I don't wanna hear it.**

Sara wanted to take a break from the Legends for a while, and asked Oliver if she could spend a week at his house for her vacation. Of course Oliver said yes, because he really wanted to see Sara again. It had really been forever since he'd seen her, and he was so glad she wanted to spend her vacation with him.

He then heard a knock at the door and it was Sara, he then opened the door with soemthing you rarely saw on his face which was a smile. Because he really missed Sara, and was really glad to see her again.

Hello Sara please come in he relied, she then entered Oliver's mansion of a house. "Wow I forgot just how big your house was Ollie." "Yeah that's a billionaire house for you." "Also why did you want to take a break from the Legends?" "Oh I just needed a break I was getting a little stressed out, also I just kinda missed you Ollie."

Sara then gave Oliver a hug, and she made sure to push her tits into Oliver's chest. Oliver was caught back by this, but he let it slide because it was Sara. Oliver was thinking to himself, "she really didn't just push her tits into my chest did she" Oliver pondered?

"I missed you as well Sara now please sit down," she then sat down on the couch. Oliver just stood there, and Sara asked why he wasn't sitting? "I don't know Sara I just wanna stand is all," and Sara started to smirk. She was going to take full advantage of this. She then slowly starts to spread her legs, Oliver didn't know what to think he tried his best not to get hard.

Oliver tried to avert his eyes from Sara's lower body, so he started at her face. He was trying so hard not to stare, and Oliver knew she was with Ava as well. Oliver just didn't know why Sara was doing this.

"So how are the Legends doing Oliver asked?" He just wanted to distract himself from Sara's amazing legs. "Oh there doing good" she replied as she let out a tiny moan. "Sara are you alright" Oliver asked as she moaned? "Yeah I just had to cough is all silly" she replied as she put her hand down on her pussy, but she didn't even start to rub it yet. Oliver cock started to get really hard, Sara then started to rub her pussy a little with her right hand.

Oliver was so shocked that Sara was rubbing her pussy, and she was doing it in front of him as well. Sara then got up off the couch, and got in front off Oliver. She then let out a smirk, and started to adjusted her top so that her right nipple slipped out of her top.

"Um Sara your top well um your nipple is poking out." "Oh I know I did that on purpose silly," she replied as she got a huge smirk on her face. She then began to kiss Oliver passionately, and all he could do was kiss back. They then became locked into a French kiss lock, and they continued kissing each other passionately.

"Sara what about Felicity?" That haven't stopped you from cheating before Sara teased. "Well I guess your right" Oliver replied. "Now that's a good boy" Sara said back, as she pushed him on the couch. Sara then got on top of Oliver, and she mounted him.

"What about Ava Oliver qickley asked?" "Oh I'm sure she wouldn't mind" She teased, as she kissed Oliver again and again."

She then took off her leather jacket off slowly, and tossed in onto the floor, and she then did the same to her skimpy little top she had on. She then did the same thing with her pants and her socks as well. Oliver then took his shirt off as well, and he then took off the rest off his clothes as well.

Sara then grabbed Oliver's hands, and she put them on her DD breasts. Sara grinned as Oliver started to massage her boobs, Oliver even pitched her nipples which made her moan in pleasure. "Oh fuck yeah Ollie, play with those tits you bad boy.

Oliver continued playing with her breasts, and he even started to lick her nipples. "Oh Ollie holy crap that feels amazing," He then continued his licking pace on her sensitive nipples. She then said "I can't take it anymore, I need to fuck you right now."

She then began to fuck Oliver Reverse Cowgirl Style, and Oliver began to moan uncontrollably. "Oh wow Sara fuck me harder" Oliver said as he moaned harder and harder. Sara got a naughty grin on her face, and started fucking Oliver harder.

She then quicked her pace, and Oliver started to moan even louder. "Oh Sara oh Sara" Oliver said, as Sara increased her speed even more. "Oh fuck Sara he'll yeah go faster." Sara increased her speed even more, as she mined "Ollie oh Ollie I'm cumming I'm cumming."

"Oh fuck me too" Oliver replied, as Sara came, and Oliver came shortly after. "Oh fuck Ollie that felt so good." "Yeah it really did he replied." "Oh ok so was I better in bed then Felicity, and be honest with me Ollie." "Yes your way better than Felicity, but please she can't find out about this." "That goes for Ava as well, and this is our little secret."

**The End **

**I hope y'all really enjoyed this story, also Oliver had cheated before so please don't hate on this story thanks. **


End file.
